Compensation layers, such as non-woven knitted pile fiber fabrics and their production are known, for example, from DD 39819. Non-woven knitted pile fiber fabrics generally comprise a first and a second layer, with the two layers being connected by pile fiber bundles located between them. Such non-woven knitted pile fiber fabrics are also known as Multiknit or Kunit. A non-woven knitted pile fiber fabric is a voluminous non-woven fabric with a first and/or second side consisting of fiber stitches. The non-woven fabrics are usually produced in high-effort processes. With conventional production methods, the length of the pile fiber bundles, which in turn determine the distance between the two fiber stitch layers, can be influenced if the material is specified. Furthermore, the increasing length of the pile fiber bundles influences the compression resistance of the compensation layer. With increasing length of the pile fiber bundles, the compression resistance of the compensation layer is reduced because longer bundles collapse easier than shorter bundles. Non-woven knitted pile fiber fabrics with long pile fiber bundles therefore also have a lesser resistance to pressure marks than those with short pile fiber bundles.